powerrangers_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Hiramechimedes
Land Pollution Vice-Minister Hiramechimedes (害地副大臣ヒラメキメデス Gaichi Fukudaijin Hiramekimedesu?, 15-23) is Yogostein's subordinate and the Gaiark's top tactical genius, a more serious threat than the Pollution Ministers. Whenever inspired with a plan, the 3 light bulbs on his head flash as he says "Pok-Pok-Ping!" (ポク・ポク・ピーン! Poku-Poku-Pīn!?) with the sextant, and protractor on his chestplate indicating the plan's greatness. Originally a second-rate inventor of many of the Gaiark group's arsenal, he plotted to assassinate Yogostein to become the new Land Pollution Minister and be somebody. However, after seeing his brilliant mind recognized by Yogostein as he awards him with the sword Hacalibur (ハカリバー Hakaribā?) and his title on the day the Gaiark attack Machine World, Hiramechimedes devoted himself to his master's cause without question as he became feared by the Engines, making them frightened husks of their former selves in his numerous victories which they eventually overcame. However, on the day the Gaiark were expelled from Machine World, Hiramechimedes mysteriously disappeared during the fight only to resurface months later on the Human World to serve under Yogostein again after settling some loose ends with the Wing Engines as he thought he had handled, only to be once more pursed by them and the Go-on Wings. Eventually, Hiramechimedes, along with Yogostein and Bōseki Banki, stages his apparent banishment from Hellgaille palace as part of a plan to deceive the Go-ongers and kill Go-on Gold. However the plan goes wrong yet again with the arrival of Engine-Oh G9 and Hiramechimedes refuses to return to Yogostein out of shame, spending long days of calculation for a means to kill the Go-ongers. After a vain attempt to destroy the Go-on teams, Hiramechimedes finally finds the answer he had been looking for: to beat the Go-ongers at their own game with raw power rather than with intellect. To that end he sneaks back into Hellgaille Palace and, in spite of Yogostein's pleas, infuses himself with a hundred times the Bikkurium amount that a Savage Machine Beast needs for "Industrial Revolution". In consequence, the stress of this destroyed Hiramechimedes' mind as he upgrades into a more powerful and insane babbling form called Detaramedes (デタラメデス Detaramedesu?, 23). Though he almost defeats Engine-Oh G9 after executing "Big Industrial Revolution", Detaramedes's downfall comes from Sōsuke's reckless refusal to give up. In the end, Go-on Red scraps Detaramedes with only the Hacalibur remaining for Yogostein to pick up. However, while the Go-ongers visit a shrine in the woods, they encounter Hiramechimedes' ghost, referring to himself as Urameshimedes (ウラメシメデス Urameshimedesu?, 24), as his malice towards the Go-ongers kept him from passing on. Unable to regain physical form, Urameshimedes made a detour to Samurai World to recruit the aid of Bakki to help him by phyiscally harming the Go-ongers in return to allow him to destroy the forest. But when everything didn't work out as planned, Urameshimedes possesses Bakki's body as Hirameki Bakki (ヒラメキ伐鬼 Hirameki Bakki?, 24) and enlarges it to kill the Go-ongers. However, the Go-on teams manage to use a G9 Grand Prix laced with salt on the two so the attack would not only kill Bakki, but exorcise Hiramechimedes in the process. His attacks have a calculus theme from his Pi Beam (円周率パイビーム Enshūritsu Pai Bīmu?) to his sword-based Equilateral Triangle Slash (正三角形斬り Seisankakkei Giri?), Isosceles Right Triangle Slash (直角二等辺三角形斬り Chokkaku Nitōhen Sankakkei Giri?), Acute Triangle Slash (鋭角三角形斬り Eikaku Sankakkei Giri?), and Hirameki Kill-Factor: Pythagorean Theorem (ヒラメキ殺法・三平方の定理 Hirameki Sappō: Sanheihō no Teiri?) attacks. As Detaramedes, his uses a variety of attacks with a miscalculation theme such as Hissatsu: Root 3 - Base ÷ Diameter = 950000 (必殺・ルート３－底辺÷直径＝９５００００ Hissatsu: Rūto San hiku Teihen waru Chokkei wa Kyūjūgoman?), 10 - 4 = 200 (１０－４＝２００ Jū hiku Yon wa Nihyaku?), 6 + 9 = 500 (６＋９＝５００ Roku tasu Kyū wa Gohyaku?), Detarame Kill-Factor: Bikkurium Beam (デタラメ殺法・ビックリウム光線 Detarame Sappō: Bikkuriumu Kōsen?), Detarame Kill-Factor: Brain Freeze Slash (デタラメ殺法・思考停止斬り Detarame Sappō: Shikō Teishi Giri?), and Detarame Kick-Punch-Chop-Slash (デタラメキックパンチチョップ斬り Detarame Kikku Panchi Choppu Giri?). His names are from the Japanese words for "flash" and "brillance" (閃き hirameki?), "nonsense" (出鱈目 detarame?), "grudge" (恨めしい urameshii?), and "Archimedes" (アルキメデス Arukimedesu?). Before entering battle, Hiramechimedes says, "Pok-Pok-Ping! and I have a flash. Land Pollution Vice-Minister Hiramechimedes!" (ポク・ポク・ピーン！とひらめくは、害地副大臣ヒラメキメデスです Poku-Poku-Pīn! to hirameku wa, Gaichi Fuku Daijin Hiramekimedesu desu?). Category:Sentai Villains